mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cream Lemon
is an erotic anime series with some in-depth storylines and classic (late 1970s to early 1980s style) artwork. The first ''Cream Lemon OVA was released in 1984, though Cream Lemon was not the first hentai OVA. The first was Lolita Anime, released earlier in 1984. Cream Lemon is a collection of somewhat surreal stories having different settings and situations at different points in time, with genres including fantasy, comedy, suspense, sci-fi, action, drama and mystery. The overriding theme of the series is sex of almost any kind imaginable. Most chapters stand alone as separate titles, having no relation to any other stories within the Cream Lemon series. The main recurring characters are a brother, Hiroshi, and sister, Ami, who are edging ever closer to an incestuous relationship. Cream Lemon often focuses on unrealistic and exaggerated themes that could never happen. One such example is of the story of a girl who does not like sex because of a series of rapes in her family. To cure this, the school counseler orders her to strip off in front of the art class and masturbate herself to the point of orgasm. She then has public sex with a boy and likes it, causing the whole class to start having sex. Others are equally surreal. Related to the Cream Lemon series is the Project A-Ko series, which was originally to be the third installment of Cream Lemon but changed while in production to be a mainstream title. The only remaining indication is the bath scene with B-ko. Episodes Cream Lemon # "Be My Baby" (August 10, 1984) (Ami series #1) # "Escalation" (September 10, 1984) # "Superdimension SF Legend Rall" (December 3, 1984) # "Pop Chaser" (March 13, 1985) # "Ami Again" (April 10, 1985) (Ami series #2) # "Escalation 2: Forbidden Sonata" (May 25, 1985) # "Don't Do It Mako! Mako Sexy Symphony Part I" (July 12, 1985) (Character designs by Toshiki Hirano. His wife, Narumi Kakinouchi, was the animation director for this episode.) # "Super Virgin" (September 10, 1985) # "Happening Summer" (October 20, 1985) # "Star Trap" (December 25, 1985) # "Black Cat Manor" (January 25, 1986) # "Don't Do It Mako! Mako Sexy Symphony Part II" (February 25, 1986) # "Ami III: Now I Embrace You Ami" (May 25, 1986) (Ami series #3) # "Nalice Scramble" (August 5, 1986) # "Superdimension SF Legend Rall 2: Lamu Ru Strikes Back" (December 5, 1986) # "Escalation 3: Angels' Epilogue" (February 21, 1987) New Cream Lemon # "To Moriyama Special I: Five Hour Venus" (March 21, 1987) # "White Shadow" (April 15, 1987) # "The Evil Doll" (May 1, 1987) # "Etude: Snow Heartbeat" (June 21, 1987) # "Dream-Colored Bunny" (July 1, 1987) # "Summer Wind" (July 30, 1987) # "Two People's Life of Heartbreak" (December 26, 1987) # "Etude II: Early Spring Concerto" (January 21, 1988) # "To Moriyama Special II: Afterschool XXX" (March 21, 1988) Ami Series The Ami episodes which the Cream Lemon franchise was founded upon were very popular, and several special OVAs (and one feature film) detailing the further story of her character were made. * "Cream Lemon Special: Ami Image White Shadow" (December 15, 1985) * "Cream Lemon: Ami's Journey" (August 10, 1986) * "Ami: From Then On Part 1" (October 21, 1988) * "Ami: From Then On Part 2" (February 3, 1989) * "Ami: From Then On Part 3" (June 21, 1989) * "Ami: From Then On Part 4" (May 21, 1990) Miscellaneous specials * "The Dark" (June 25, 1987) * "Astaroth" (December 6, 1989) * "To Moriyama Best Hit: 'I Guess So'" (April 4, 1990) * "Visions of Europe" (June, 1990) |group="n"}} * "Kei Amagi Special: Cherry Melancholy" (July, 1990) * "Young Love: Angie & Rose" (July 17, 1992) * "Return To Black Cat Manor" (March 19, 1993) New-century Cream Lemon After an absence of just under ten years, the first in a brief new age of Cream Lemon OVAs made its appearance, with another following the year after. Both episodes are connected with the two most popular Cream Lemon stories: the "Escalation" and "Ami" series. # "Escalation: Die Liebe" (July 27, 2001) # "Ami Recontrer" (August 23, 2002) Cream Lemon New Generation and Cream Lemon Live Action Due to the crossover appeal of the Cream Lemon videos and their unusually complex plots and popularity; Fairy Dust decided to release a new non pornographic OAV series called Cream Lemon New Generation. They also commissioned a romantic, live action movie loosely based on the Ami series. These proved to be very popular with a new generation of fans who where unaware that Cream Lemon had its roots in hentai. A live action video series or V-Cinema series followed. Keeping the surreal and bizarre story-lines with an adult edge but refraining from showing any explicit sex scenes. See also *''Lemon People'' (magazine) Notes References *McCarthy, Helen and Jonathan Clements. The Erotic Anime Movie Guide. London: Titan Books, 1998. ISBN 1-85286-946-1. (Woodstock, NY: Overlook Press, 1999. ISBN 0-87951-705-0.) Chapter 5 covers Cream Lemon in detail. * External links *[http://creamlemon.jp/ Cream Lemon Official Site] (in Japanese) Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs es:Cream Lemon fr:Cream Lemon it:Cream Lemon ja:くりいむレモン ru:Cream Lemon simple:Cream Lemon